The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
A various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants. Although some of these diapers have achieved popularity with parents, certain problems persist which militate against obtaining a totally satisfactory diaper. First, it is necessary that the diapers be capable of receiving and absorbing sudden surges of urine while preventing leaking. At the same time, the diapers should provide a comfortable fit for the infant. Further, the diapers should be made in an economical manner to lower the cost to the consumer, since they are discarded after a single use.